


Christening the House

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is an extended scene of when William found the hidden sofa.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	Christening the House

(The Murdoch Home)

Julia gets up from her desk and sits on the edge.

"You don't like this house, do you?"

William's sitting at his desk and looks at her with a surprise look.

"I didn't say that."

Julia gives him a look "William?"

William looks around the house, "it's just that so much of what's here doesn't feel like ours. I feel as though I'm on display in someone else's home."

"Well…when you throw Mr. Wright in jail we can do whatever we want." She looks down in disappointment.

William gets up from his desk and notices something on the wall.

"We can move if you want, William. I just thought this place would suit you. It's clean and modern and sophisticated…"

As Julia is saying this, William notices a latch and flips it to the side, "what?"

Then out comes a hidden sofa that was hidden in the wall.

They both gasp.

Julia laughs and goes to the light switch. "I discovered this as well" and dims the light.

"Oh…it creates the feeling of an entirely different room."

Julia lifts up her skirt a bit and puts her knees on the sofa. "mmhmm" she responds and grabs his vests and starts unbuttoning it.

"I was thinking, we have yet to properly christen the place." She says and pushes William onto the sofa.

"What if it pops back in again?" he says as she pushes him down and puts her legs over him.

They both laugh "I think that's the idea, William."

(The Extended Scene)

She grabs his face and kisses him and he kisses back and caresses her body.

They continued kissing and removing each other's clothing. William began kissing her from her lips to her neck to her breasts down the rest of her body. He stopped between her legs and kissed her womanly area. This made Julia fall back against the couch in pleasure.

"Oh, William" she says

He kisses back up her body to her lips.

Julia whispers "tit for tat," and pushes him over and straddles him. She does the same of what he did to her. Kisses him from his lips to neck to chest down his body, she stops at his manhood and kisses it, this makes William's eyes roll back and he moans in pleasure. She kisses back up his body and kisses him on the lips. She straddles him again and whispers to him "I want you to have your way with me, William." He smiles and kisses her and then flips her over and enters in her which makes them both moan. They kissed and moaned in pleasure until they both climaxed together. Julia began to cry, and William started to comfort her by kissing her tears away.

"I tho…u…ght we we…re go…in…g to br…e…a k th…e co…uch." William says and they both laughed.

"Yes…talk about christening our house." Said Julia

"Love the sound of that… our house." William says

"I, do too, William."

They kiss again and lay together in bliss.

The End


End file.
